Perks of a Castle
by CretianStar
Summary: Was a one shot on the extra goodies that come with owning the right castle, now a double parter. Fluffiness
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Short little one that I hope is okay. Penned out during Tangled (of course) and I hope this works okay. I know my tenses have been weak as hell so this one is deliberate different timings. I just hope it's clear.

* * *

"Guys I want a castle."

Flynn Rider had been used to getting his own way. He was also used to stealing the means to get his own way.

"Can't you imagine me in a castle because I certainly can!" The adrenaline had been pumping as once again, Flynn's mind was filled with castles and riches and ladies. The dullness of whorehouses, taverns and finding a cockroach on your pillow hadn't quite burst his daydream.

When Flynn Rider first began to thieve, necessity and adventure called him to it. A swashbuckling rogue he could be; charm was his mother tongue, rakish behaviour a second skin. Anything to damp down any remnant that was Eugene Fitzherbert. Flynn Rider was far more exciting and Rider usually got what he wanted.

He had set his mind on buying a modest castle with the money from the tiara sale. Even when tricking the Stabbington Brothers and chasing that damned horse, he had thought about the castle.

What he didn't expect was to get the owner of the tiara and an all together much grander castle than he ever thought.

What he didn't expect was the beautiful owner of the tiara with her beautiful smile, her infectious happiness and her never ending curiosity.

Suddenly _Eugene_ didn't care whether that castle had gold toilet seats or whether there was a portrait ten foot tall of his charming smile. He had eyes only for the wonder that had stolen from him. Stealing from a thief was always dangerous and yet Flynn could not care less that Rapunzel had stolen his heart. She had given him so much more back and this was one of those moments.

Stood on the very same rooftop

where his desire for a castle started his arms wrapped around the delightful owner of the tiara who was staring in awe at the sunset. Watching the gold bathe the country, her kingdom, Eugene straightened the tiara atop her head and slipped his hands to her waist once more as she leant back into his chest.

Well he had always liked the view but somehow it had improved drastically.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I watched literally the last five minutes of Tangled and it sprung up this little bundle of fluff.

I apologise as it's hastily written with distractions and my eyes have gone blurry but I wanted to get it up while I can as I won't be home until late tomorrow.

Many apologies and many thanks

Enjoy as always.

* * *

Rapunzel gave Flynn a family.

Well she gave Eugene a family. She gave that little lost orphan something he had always wanted, something more than to live the life of Flynnigan Rider.

She gave him a happy ever after he could never hope to have dreamed of. There was times when he was thieving his way around the kingdom that he worried about his future. As he rested at an inn he'd look up at the wood ceilings and contemplate his future. Wonder what he would do in his old age, would he even make it to his old age? Not many thieves made it past a certain age and then they became drunken old sots. He had spent many a night counting the cracks in the wooden beams worrying away at his future.

But here he waited with Zel, watching another sunset, as the royal couple were apt to do and smiling softly at the brunette vision before him.

He had never thought of a family in those moments, not even in his wildest fantasies. But as soon as the King and Queen had cuddled him, bringing him into the fold of the family, despite the death warrant he had attached to his head.

"Daaaadddyyy." The spell was broken and a dark haired urchin came running up the stairs and hurled himself into Eugene's arms. A dark haired girl followed at a more sedate pace until she spotted her parents and ignoring her tutting governess she also ran across the room and jumped on her father's back.

It wasn't often that his children were not allowed to attend the parties but this time they had been coming back from a trip with their grandparents in the mountains. They hadn't wanted to rush them home and so Zel and Eugene and held the fort with a small party of dignitaries whilst the King and Queen enjoyed some time off.

Eugene wasn't keen on the Royal Governess and when she started to admonish the children he quelled her with a dismissal. He knew the old biddy didn't like him.

"Hello sweetlings." Rapunzel laughed, hoisting her youngest into her arms and rubbing his nose with hers. Eugene nabbed his daughter off of his back and the four watched the last of the sun wink below the horizon.

"Have you missed us mummy?" Little Kaitlyn had locked her arms around her father's neck in an immovable grip.

"Of course sweetheart!" She bopped her daughter on the nose, eliciting a laugh from the little girl.

"Where would we be without you?" Eugene bounced her in his arms as Louis clamoured to be bounced as well. "We're family."


End file.
